


Fanvid - By Fire Or Ice

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Fringe
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fringe fanvid for all seasons about Olivia and alt!Olivia, done to "Blindness" by Metric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - By Fire Or Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/gifts).



A fanvid made for elfin as part of Fringe Exchange 2013, using their prompt which included this very apt song choice. Unfortunately a few of the S5 clips used have artifacts in them, nothing I could do about that without another source, but hopefully that does not detract too much from the vid overall.

Thanks go to anyrei and kerithwyn for their help making this vid possible.

**Length:** 4:25 minutes

**Song:** "Blindness" by Metric

**Warnings:** canonical violence, brief flashes used for a few of the transitions, character death

**Spoilers:** Seasons 1 through 5 of Fringe

 

Streaming below, and [also at YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNqlNYTe9N8&feature=youtu.be), or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-ByFireOrIce.mkv) 45mb mkv

  
[By Fire Or Ice](http://vimeo.com/81425453) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**


End file.
